Our Mysterious Past
by cathmaster
Summary: When Cloud takes Axel and Roxas to join a mysterious cult, they learn more about themselves, but for a price. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CloLeo, XemSaix, XigLux. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meeting Up With Cloud

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, FF, or Green Day. D:

Hope you enjoy it! :D

Chapter 1

"Checkmate!" Roxas announced happily, knocking aside Axel's king, and putting his pawn in it's place.

"What?" Axel questioned, surprised that his lover had beaten him with only a measly pawn.

"Anyways, darling, I'm going to make something to eat." Roxas walked into the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan to make fried noodles.

Axel came up behind him, pulling the spiky blonde into a tight hug, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you know what time Cloud is coming over, love?" The red head asked. Axel squeezed him tighter. Roxas let out a happy sigh, and glanced at the wall clock.

"Seven, babe. It's five now." Roxas squirmed out of his grip so he could get the noodles from the pantry, and plopped them onto the pan with a sizzle. Axel inhaled the scent.

"Ooh, my favorite!" He also happily sighed, then grabbed the soy sauce from the counter, and put a few drops in. Roxas smiled at his enthusiastic husband, and stirred their dinner around with a wooden spoon.

"Do you want any vegetables with it, Axel?" he asked. He nodded, and pulled some raw broccoli out of the fridge, and gently put it in with another sizzle. Axel went over to the dinner table, and sat down with the newspaper in his hand.

"Hey, Roxas! Green Day's in concert next week," Axel beamed. He loved any type of music.

"We don't have the money for it, Axel, what with you getting laid off and I'm only a secretary," Roxas frowned. They barely had enough money for dinner.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" Axel sighed. Ever since he got laid off four months ago, he hadn't been to any concerts. He would usually go at least once a month.

"No, I don't Cloud doesn't really like to get into details," Roxas half-heartedly laughed, and served Axel the stir fry with a glass of water, and sat across from the pyromaniac.

"I was thinking about becoming a police officer," Axel said in between bites. He use to be a security guard for a factory.

"That's good. I heard Xigbar just signed up to be one, and we need the money," Roxas commented. Xigbar use to work at the factory with Axel, and they were good friends.

"Really? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Leon told me." Axel wasn't surprised when he heard that, since Leon was a police officer, too. And Roxas was the secretary at the station, so that's a plus side.

"Or maybe I could just be a security guard again," he suggested. It was pretty laid back there. Roxas took the newspaper from him.

"The only security guard job is at Hollow B. High," Roxas shifted through the paper. He knew his husband didn't want to go there again, since he was always getting into trouble during high school.

"No way, Rox Rox." Rox Rox was a cheesy nickname, even though he secretly thought it was cute. Roxas blushed, and playfully punched him in the arm.

After they finished the delicious dish, they headed back into the living room and sat on the couch together. Axel wrapped a red blanket around them, and they cuddled together, nice and cozy. Roxas rested his head against Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes. Pretty soon, he was snoring away. Axel gently laid him down, and walked back into the kitchen to look at the clock. It was 5:45pm.

"Hmm, what should I do now?" Axel thought out loud. There was still an hour and fifteen minutes left. Maybe he could…?

"Oh, yeah!" Axel half shouted, surprised by himself. He then tiptoed quietly up the wooden stairs and into their bedroom, as to not wake his sleeping spouse.

As Axel stepped into his sanctuary, he was also surprised by how nice and clean the room was. This morning it was such a mess, especially the covers and sheets, if you catch my drift. Roxas must have made the bed, since they didn't have a cleaner or anything like that. In a way, Roxas was the housewife. He cooked and cleaned, occasionally tended to the garden near the porch.

"Ah, here it is!" Axel exclaimed as he took the drawing pad and colored pencils off of the mahogany bookshelf, and went back downstairs into the living room.

Axel pulled up a wooden chair from a nearby desk so he was facing Roxas. Drawing his lover was one of his favorite things that the handsome, spiky red head loved to do. He was quite good at it, too. He probably had two notebooks full just of Roxas.

Axel quietly chuckled to himself as he traced the _o _shape of Roxas' mouth. A tear fell down his cheek. He could only think to himself, _How did I deserve such a lovely person?_

In a way, it was true. Axel had taken up a life of crime, until…

The accident.

_No, Axel. Don't think about it, don't think about it._ Then he started to cry, until Roxas woke up.

"Axel, are you okay?" He hugged him, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"It's-s j-just th-that," Axel stuttered. Roxas hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, babe." This made Axel cry even more. Roxas was on the verge of crying, too. Axel could see it in his eyes, though, so he tried to stop.

"Cloud's going to be here in ten minutes," Roxas announced, looking up at the wall clock. Axel sniffled.

"Oh, come on, Axel. How many years ago was that? Three?" Roxas tried to reassure him, "Everything's good now."

"Yea, but I had to go through the pain for _years_."

"Well, it's over now." Roxas kissed him, hoping it would cheer him up. It did.

_Now, let's go in for the kill, _Roxas thought, and nipped at Axel's collarbone.

"Aah!" Axel moaned.

_Succes_s.

"Let's go wash you up," Roxas suggested and led Axel by his hand to the kitchen.

Roxas turned on the sink, and Axel cupped his hands in order to collect water, and splashed it on his face. Axel grabbed a towel.

"All better?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded, and dried off his face. There was a knock on the door.

"Cloud's here!" Roxas ran to the door. Axel followed behind him.

"Hey Roxas, Axel!" Cloud greeted them excitedly, because he hadn't seen the couple in a while.

"Hey, Cloud! How are things with Leon?" Axel teased. Cloud sighed.

"Just because we dated once…"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. Can we get going?" Then walked outside, and into Cloud's light blue Jeep. Roxas and Cloud rolled their eyes at his silliness, and Roxas climbed into the backseat while the other spiky blonde took a seat in the driver's, started the engine, and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"Yea, and why are we going?" Axel alsoi asked. Cloud panicked at both of their questions. He has to make something up, and fast.

"We're going to the skirts of Hallow Bastion, and a surprise party for Tifa." Cloud poorly made up.

"I thought you said it was a meeting?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"And will there be cake?" Axel asked.

"Really? Did I say that? And yes, Axel, there will be cake." Cloud's palms started to get sweaty on the steering wheel.

"YES!" Axel almost hit the roof, except it was in convertible mode.

In the backseat, Roxas felt regret. After knowing Cloud for ten years, did he really know him?

"You should have told us sooner, Cloud. We could have gotten her something." Roxas sighed.

"No, no, it's fine. I got her something great." Cloud pulled the car over, and took out a small box from his pocket.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Axel squealed. Roxas rolled his eyes. Cloud nodded, and flipped open the box. It was a simple diamond ring, shining brightly.

"How many karats?" Roxas asked.

"Three." Axel's and Roxas' mouths dropped open, and Cloud laughed a little, and started driving again.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived in a small building.

"Is this it?" Axel asked. Cloud nodded, then they all went in.

_Clicked._ The door locked.

**D: Cliffhanger! D: **

**And please review! I want to know if this is any good or not, anyways.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I have suspended all stories of mine until I finish Organization XV. Our Mysterious Past has been discontinued. If you have any questions, PM me.


End file.
